


precarious

by words_unravel



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Spencer doesn't think about it, what it means, that everything is clearer, sharper all of a sudden.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	precarious

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: [](http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com/profile)[**we_are_cities**](http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com/) [05-05-07](http://community.livejournal.com/we_are_cities/75764.html).]  
>  [A/N: first time bandom piece. erk.]

* * *

 

It's become, he thought, hard to remember what it was like before Jon. As if Brent was part of a dream - blurred around the edges until you woke up and the image in your head disappeared completely.

But Jon? Jon is reality in the best way. Solid, funny, beautiful. Such a piece of each of them, so ingrained, that it's impossible now to think of the band (of life) without him.

So two weeks into being home, back in Vegas with Jon visiting family and friends in Chicago, and Spencer can't figure out why every little thing is annoying him. After seeing _that_ look on Brendon's face again and even Ryan raising a questioning eyebrow over his last cutting remark, Spencer decides he needs a break. Something's eating at him and he seriously needs to take some time and figure it out. Before Brendon actually cries. Because he's only done that once and it's not something that Spencer thinks he can take seeing again. _Ever._

So, time out. He's walking out to the porch when his phone rings. _Hayley_. Spencer does his best to ignore the disappointment that brushes the back of his neck and hits the 'accept' button instead.

Ten minutes in, Hayley's just as frustrated as Spencer and a terse goodbye later has him slumping against the side of the house, eyes falling closed and exhaling loudly. Lost in his own muddled thoughts, he only notices the front door opening when Ryan calls his name. He sees the grin on Ryan's face, barely hears the words _Jon's on the phone_ before the knot in his stomach, the one he didn't know was even there, unravels so quickly he's almost dizzy.

It must show on his face because Ryan's gaze sharpens, grin sliding a bit before becoming even wider. Spencer doesn't think about it, what it means, that everything is clearer, sharper all of a sudden.

Spencer breathes in, lets it go, meets Ryan's eyes and pushes off the wall. He stands there, unable to make his feet move. Not until -

"Come on, Spence, Jon's waiting." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted [ here](http://community.livejournal.com/we_are_cities/101220.html) on 06/13/07]  
> [remix by templemarker [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/193014).]


End file.
